At a materials handling facility, for example, various items, articles, or products may be organized into containers for shipment to other locations. A carrier may arrive at the materials handling facility to load the containers onto a trailer from a shipping dock. In turn, the carrier may transport the containers to another downstream handling facility or a final destination in the processing or shipment chain. Generally, for any given materials handling facility, it is important to monitor the schedule and progress of the transportation of the containers.